Music is Such a Wonderful Thing
by animefreak1103
Summary: Music inspired this short story and if you guys are sure to review I'll be more then happy to had other chapters with other songs. I will use different genres of music all the way from rock to country so please READ AND ENJOY.


Dear Readers,

I have been taking a while now wit the rewrites of the chapters of I think I love my best friend, so I thought I'd give you guys a little something. So here's a short story. I hope you enjoy it. Plz Review because if you guys like this I'll be writing more short stories for you guys :D. Btw I don't own any of the characters or lyrics and for those who don't recognize the song it is "Meet Me Half Way" by the Blackeye Peas

* * *

Inuyasha stepped onto the stage with a grin on his face.

**Kikyo sat at home watching him on the tv screen**.

"Hello out there!" Inuyasha bellowed out into the massive crowd that was now going wild. He then held up a hand and everyone fell silent,he smiled, "Thanking you for being here tonight! And for being such a wonderful audience I'm going to perform a brand new song! This goes out to my girl!" The crowd went wild.

**Kikyo smiled and sat up in the couch shushing everyone, "Inuyasha is singing a song for me!"**

As the lights dimmed a woman started singing:

_**ooh, I can't go any further than this**_

_**ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish**_

Everyone was shocked to see a woman singing. Even Inuyasha was a bit surprised but his features quickly changed and a big smile was placed on his face. Then he picked off as quickly as she left off:

_Cool, _

_I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you_

_Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you_

_And all those things we use to use to use to do_

_Hey girl, what's up, it use to used to be just me and you_

_I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missin missin you_

_And all those things we use to use to use to do_

_Hey girl what's up, yo what's up, what's up, what's up_

The woman was now making here way towards Inuyasha:

_**Can you meet me halfway, right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**_

_**I'll be lookin out, night n'day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

_**I can't go any further then this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

Inuyasha stepped around the woman looking her up and down. The woman following his ever movement with her eyes as he continued with the song:

_Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas_

_Across the universe I go to other galaxies_

_Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna to meet_

_I navigate myself myself to take me where you be_

_Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now_

_I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown_

_Wanna to have you around (round) like every single day_

_I love you alway... way_

_**Can you meet me half way **__(I'll meet you halfway)_

_**Right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**_

_**I'll be lookin out, night n'day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

_**I can't go any further then this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

_**I can't go any further than this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

**Kikyo was practically jumping off her couch, "Do you hear that?! He wants me too meet him half way!!!" **

**Her cousin only rolled her eyes, "Stupid love crap."**

**Kikyo glared at Kana, "I mean that's so romantic. Woo!" Kanna said with sarcasm spilling off her words.**

Inuyasha was now face to face with the woman on stage one arm around her waist holding her close to him. Their eyes looking deep into each other.

**Kikyo sat on the couch bitting her nails, 'It's all an act!!!'**

_Let's walk the bridge, to the other side_

_Just you and I (just you and I)_

_I will fly, fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)_

_I will try, until I die, for you and I, for you and I, for for for you and I, _

_For for for you and I, for for you and I, for you and I_

The woman now sang facing the crowd Inuyasha's arm never leaving her waist.

_**Can you meet me half way **_

_**Can you meet me half way **_

_**Can you meet me half way **_

_**Can you meet me half way **_

_**meet me half way, right at the boarderline**_

_**That's where I'm gonna wait, for you**_

_**I'll be lookin out, night n'day**_

_**Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay**_

_**I can't go any further than this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

( The woman now had her hand on Inuyasha's cheek as she sang and looked him in the eyes.)

_**I can't go any further then this**_

_**I want you so bad it's my only wish**_

(Then as the beat went out Inuaysha and the woman locked in a breath taking kiss.)

**Kikyo screamed and threw a pillow at the TV, " What the fuck does he think he's doing!!!!???"**

Inuyasha and the woman broke the kiss and looked out at the rawring crowd, "Everyone I'm pleased to present you my girlfriend!!!!!" The crowd went wild.

**Kikyo's mouth dropped as Kana laughed her ass off. **

**"What did I tell you!!!?" Kana said pointing at Kikyo, "But no you said that text was an accident."**

**A tear ran Kikyo's cheek, "It was. He wouldn't just leave me. . . . Wait shhhhh. She's Talking!"**

The woman smiled, "Thank you everyone! The names Kagome!" Kagome waved to the crowd, "And you don't know how much I enjoyed this."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead, "And I've enjoyed this wonderful surprise. I'm glad you came all this way."

Kagome smiled and looked out to the crowd before the moment got any deeper, "Well everyone have a good night!" The crowd was wild once more before Kagome lead Inuyasha off stage. Then as they got out of the crowds view Inuyasha gave Kagome a tender kiss.

" Thank you for this." Inuyasha said when the kiss was broken.

Kagome smiled, "No pro. . . Eep!" Iuyasha's phone had vibrated. Kagome took it out her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this!!? Is it that bitch from the stage!!? You better get away from my man right now!!!"

Kagome gave the phone a look.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked looking confused.

Kagome smiled at him, "Nothing to worry about I'll handle it. You just go wait for me in the shower."

Inuyasha kissed her one more time, "Alright babe."

"What the fuck is this about a shower!!!? Get away. . . . "

But before Kikyo could finish Kagome cut her off, "Look he left you get over it. Now leave me alone and let me go fuck him!!!" With that Kagome hung up.

**Kikyo sat on the couch staring at her phone in disbelief.**

********************

**Well I hope you did enjoy and just reminding you guys again. Review!!!! Even if it's a bad review I could use all the creative crit. **


End file.
